


the origin of love

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: up until now adore was a backhand thought in this tense arena of competition, especially after the comments made in the lounge after last challenge. however something in bianca seem's to spark when hearing adore do one thing: sing.





	the origin of love

**Author's Note:**

> this is very, very uncharted territory for me but I wanna know if anyone's interest is possibly piqued for this, I've been into this damn show forever but only recently am falling beyond hard for it and especially for biadore, they're just amazing. please enjoy! happy to see the great stories I've read so far xx

_"And all of you,_

_I'll make you love me! _

_Let me be your star!"_

— *.✧

Bianca's entire worry of singing live and attempting to put on a sucessful performance was brushed away once Courtney, so braggart from the beginning of their singing and Idol achievements, had indeed absolutely _murdered_ her vocal chords on that stage.

While the seasoned queen knew very well her pageant role wasn't the most excellent thing in broadway history, hell in fucking drag race history, it was definitely better than the trainwrecks that were Trinity and Darienne, even Gia who had a voice equivalent of that of dusty, rusty forks on a chalkboard atleast gave whatever they possibly could, wasn't much but it was still better than the ladder.

Trinity couldn't go one minute without getting overly defensive, taking it out mainly on the people who judged her, An entire beheading would be more pleasant than Gia singing one bar of the song and Darienne was struggling.

A smattering of applause, cheerful ones at that, from the panel of judges as well as the lights dimming signaled their cue off the stage so the second team could get into place for the "Second Act" of the segment.

"Good job." The words left her lips to Courtney who breathed once leaving stage, smiling at her fellow teammate and giving a court thumbs up as she hid between the wings and stage entrances knowing they still had to go on at the end of the second act, the Australian feeling the pressure be completely hoarded onto her singing and cues. And though Bianca hated to admit it DeLa for being a nagger and a bit overly enthusiastic did a very, very decent job.

Safe wasn't what Bianca came to play for, especially for being so well known and such a seasoned professional, a fancy word for older, compared to her teammates and all her competitiors but sometimes it was the best she could do and she couldn't do anything about it, consistent in her positive feedback for runways was a good thing and she doubted anything would change expect the judges bitching around for versatility in her fabrics, dress styles, whatever they could fucking pry their bony and brittle fingers on.

"Start already, Jesus." The words barely muttered across Bianca's lips before indeed the lights dimmed again and she heard RuPaul whisper something, something probably scripted to begin the second segment.

"Thanks to fishoil, our good little Penny became one Bad Penny—" the dialogue begun and at first the queen found herself completely tuning out, not like this was the most excellent or interesting plot she had ever seen before in her life, good singers and costumes and humour aside.

Immediately she was snapped from her trance, pretending to glare at her fellow teammates but really staring at a stagelight as Adore Delano passed in dim lighting, knowing where her own cues would be, the competitors entire heart stopped a second as Adore's costume attachment grazed her cheeks, she shook her head and coughed into her arm, avoiding any weird looks before looking down at her heels and sighing, not like Adore was really that much of a thought to Bianca who took this challenge by challenge, gave it her all every time and then would focus on some damn rest.

Especially not after Adore's small little outburst, if to call it that, about Bianca's harsh and apperantly violently fierce personality that was so bad that the younger competitior felt the need to voice it on national television, after a damn fucking challenge at that. It wasn't even the fact Adore said it that hurt, she wasn't even sure why it hurt her to begin with, the Californian was exactly her opposite.

Bianca was the seasoned _veteran_ with a perfect sense of comedy and wit, always on top of sewing and her style of drag while Adore was being battered consistently for her more grundge and edge style and was definitely not seasoned, young and fresh and could only scream _"Pizza!", "Party!"_ and whatever curse word was on her mind currently. It was almost refreshing. Maybe it hurt because the one person she may want to impress is the person who is beyond her polar opposite.

Notes of what must've been the first song in the act begun and Adore turned confidently and smirked, grabbing her hands and balling them into a fist, a swift turn of her body and into the limelight it was.

_"Cause I'm the biggest star _

_and I'm going far, _

_Just a miracle in front of you." _

Her being able to sing was no surprise giving her notes and previous mentions of American Idol experience, most of those coming by dismay of Courtney, but to hear it live, especially watching her entire posture and stance be so elevated and well— perfect for her, for the character she smartly chose for herself.

Something felt different, not even in the competition, it was only the first few bars, but in Bianca who found herself utterly immersed in the entire world, taking herself back into it hearing that absolutely stunning voice again.

_ "Oh, and If you don't believe, _

_I will show you, I'll teach you, _

_I'll school you, I'll beat you and _

_punch you and crunch you _

_I'll take you and make you thank me!"_

Well _shit_.

She could sing and not even sing but completely oozed every ounce of talent and character driven force in it, of course Courtney did lovely and Bianca was rooting for her teammate so that they wouldn't be the bottom of the fucking pit but hearing Adore clicked something in her deep.The younger queen's entire body strutting and eagerly walking down the runway stage, this clearly was what she loved. Sustaining herself she paused before her hands gently grabbed something near her costume judging by Bianca's shitty ass backview.

_"When you love me!" _

Seeing the costume and chrome wings in full effect was definitely a sight. An audible whistle from DeLa who quickly shut herself up and only looked on, hitting herself. Though he found Courtney smiling, as if she finally found a match, atleast where this challenge was concerned. _It's pretty, not sure what the point of it is but yeah, I'll give them some slack, maybe the rest of them will piss on their roles and we will have an entire team lipsync._

Bianca nodded and grinned a bit, crossing her arms, Adore definitely had large instincts and courage to attempt to stand and out loud spit on Bianca's passionate attitude especially considering her age and recurring stressed out attitude.

The personality definitely matched the voice. Sultry, powerful, that damn vibrato was showing and was apparently beyond common in singers who completed in Idol, this was according to Adore before a runway, Bianca truthfully never admired music as much as she should have. Maybe that would now change.

*.✧

"Courtney Act! Condragulations."

The Australian almost yelped and looked back to her teammates, including Bianca who was safe to her own relief, all Courtney would ever want to win was a challenge that involved her belting her face off and she managed to do exactly just that, this win was more for her own personal benefit and justification.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Bubbly as ever, she clapsed her hands together and laughed, covering her mouth incoherent with her own words, stuttering at the moment.

Bianca clapped though her eyes gawked at Adore, who again was brutually terrorized for not having a synched waist, clapping and attempting to give some kind of half assed, barely convincing smile to the camera and to Courtney much more specifically.

Usually she would laugh out loud, cackle that the person who she had butt heads with before had lost a challenge but something spoke to her, Adore deserved that challenge win or some kind of compensation that damn girl.

"Adore Delano, you are safe. You may step to the back of the stage."

Adore closed her eyes and gave a polite nod of the head before frowning once facing away from the camera before putting on a carefree expression across her face.

Of course somehow Adore had chosen to step right next to Bianca and not DeLa, "Good job today." Compliments weren't exactly a free handout Bianca ever gave, considering mainly the competition and how everyone should already be doing their best and not need free encouragement to complete the weekly assignments they knew was coming but in the case of this— it had to be said.

A cocked brow from the queen showed that she was either disgusted or amazed Bianca said something kind, something with no punchline, to her.

Her lips pursed into a smile and she snickered, Bianca blinking before she gently hit her shoulders and held her hand, "Thank you." She whispered before both of their hands dropped.

Both of them unanimously seemed to think the same thing as they stole stares of eachother in the left corner of the stage, pretending to really grasp whatever schenigan or scripted lines RuPaul still had to say, three queens still left on the bottom unfortunately, two being from Bianca's own group unsurprisingly however, the thought lingered in both of their heads long after the Lipsync, after the next girl was sent home, as they had to walk back to read the last words and move onto the next week.

_Maybe you're not so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was okay, characterzation was not as awful was I think, maybe, Bianca is difficult to write because people take her too damn literally or there isn't enough wit and sass involved, I love them though and shade: the rusical has always been my favorite drag race episode period so I had to do it, tumblr is @leljaaa, hopefully this wasn't an utter diaster xx - lily.


End file.
